catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Rumpleteazer
Rumpleteazer is a character from Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical, Cats. Her name is spelled many different ways; some using an 's' instead of a 'z' (as in Rumpleteaser), while others swap the letters 'l' and 'e' (as in, Rumpelteazer). Rumpleteazer is used most often. The role of Rumpleteazer was created in London by child star Bonnie Langford. In the initial Broadway transfer of the show, the role of Rumpleteazer was cut; the featured number performed by Etcetera and Coricopat as an entertainment for Bustopher Jones. However this was revised to the more normal running order of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer being characters in their own right. The role that had been Etcetera became Rumpleteazer permanently. Appearance Rumpleteazer is often shown as an orange, black and white calico or tabby. She wears a string of Woolworths pearls around the bottom of her black-striped, orange neck, which was owned by one of the daughters of the family. She also wears a diamond collar, that may have once been an expensive bracelet from the family Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie live with and often steal from. In most productions, she also wears a pair of tights and a garter for her featured song. In Broadway and subsequent productions, her colouring is much more muted and comparable to Etcetera rather than the strong white/ginger/black colours of London/video influenced productions. Personality She is shown as a young, high-energy,mischievous character. Many productions show her as a teenager or kitten. Rumpleteazer sometimes joins the other kittens as they swoon over Rum Tum Tugger. She is rarely shown doing this in the film, but often in smaller productions. She also will sometimes takes Etcetera's hysterical squealing role if there isn't an Etcetera in the production. It is suggested that she live in a house with a family of the middle or upper class. Even though she gets into trouble no one (cats or humans) seem to hold a grudge against her. Role :: "Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Male-female duo. Strong dancers with acrobatic ability and excellent voices. High baritone for Mungojerrie and high belt for Rumpleteazer. Lots of personality, young, full of energy, impudent and cheeky." Rumpleteazer can be considered one of the main characters in the show; she shares a song with Mungojerrie (aptly named "Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer") as well as having a role in "The Aweful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles" in the film. Rumpleteazer, along with her twin brother, are portrayed has having just made the transition from kittenhood to teenagehood, seeing how childish the can both be Gallery L81 Old D.jpg|Bonnie Langford as Rumpleteazer, London 1981 L8100 20.jpg|Bonnie Langford, Original Cast 1981 London Cast Brian Blessed Bonnie Langford.jpg|Bonnie Langford in 2000, with the current Rumpleteaser behind her Bway Rumple 1.jpg|Christine Langner as Etcetera/Rumpleteaser, Broadway 1982 Bway Rumple 2.jpg|Christine Langner as Etcetera/Rumpleteazer, Broadway 1982 Bway Mungo Rumple 1.jpg|"trash clowns" Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser, Broadway 1982 Bway Mungo Rumple 2.jpg|"trash clowns" Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser, Broadway 1982 Film Rumple 1.jpg|Jo Gibb, 1998 film Film Rumple 2.jpg|Jo Gibb, 1998 film Film Rumple 3.jpg|Jo Gibb, 1998 film Film Mungo Rumple 1.jpg|Jo Gibb, 1998 film Film Vic Rumple Alonzo.jpg|Jo Gibb, 1998 film US tour 5.jpg|US Tour V cast - front row Sillabub, Rumpleteazer, Victoria. UK Tour 4 Tugger 1.jpg|UK Tour IV UK Tour 4 Tugger 2.jpg|UK Tour IV =Trivia= *In the original poem of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, Rumpleteazer was possibly intended to be a Tom cat. Fandom For fandom headcanons and theories, CLICK HERE. Category:Characters Category:Queens Category:Song Cats